Expanded Kith Lores
Kith Lores Explained Individual Kith Lores are less generalized versions of major lores like Changeling Lore, or Dreaming Lore. They grant characters access to specific tidbits regarding that Kith's history, organization, and a who's who of past and present. While many things gleaned from Kith Lores can be picked up with the more General Lores, it's typically at a higher difficulty. And some knowledge may not be known outside of the Kith no matter how well a player rolls. 'Clurichaun' Lore 1 *Clurichauns are inherently Irish, no matter where they're from, and always wear green. *Clurichauns have a knack at getting along with people, but also at getting away when there's trouble. *Clurichauns are very emotional, and are frequently moved to tears or fisticuffs. *Clurichauns don't really have pots of gold (at least not usually). *Clurichauns and leprechauns are the same thing by two different names. *Clurichauns like to sing, though not always well, and drink ... a lot. Lore 2 *Clurichauns are somehow inextricably tied to the spirit of the land and people of Ireland: it defines their identity as a Kith, and they are bound by the Dreaming to protect it. *Clurichauns spread out from Ireland even early on, and early Clurichauns in England were called "buttery spirits" (among other Kithain who were called the same). *Clurichauns frequently live in old-fashioned pubs and inns, where they aid good proprietors and wreak mischief for bad ones. *Clurichauns are traditionally shoemakers for the fae, but never carry more than one shoe at a time so they aren't slowed down in escapes. *Clurichauns often carry snuff boxes not only for pipe smoking, but to aid in escapes by making their would-be captors blink and sneeze. *Clurichauns are considered Gallain by many Kithain, but the reasons are unclear. Lore 3 *Early Clurichauns held court in Ireland long before the Shattering. They considered themselves a pure nobility among fae, and were often known as "the people of the dark hills". *Due to prejudice and conflict during the Interregnum and even before the Shattering, Clurichauns have often been considered Gallain by other Kith, always being treated as outsiders. *Clurichauns actually don’t vary all that much between Courts, except in drunkenness -- they are readier to pick a fight when Unseelie and readier to tell morose emotional tales when Seelie. *While Clurichauns are defined by the Irish Dream today, the predecessors of the Clurichaun Kith were not originally from Ireland – they were related to the mortal tribe of Gaels, which were originally from the European Continent. *In the Irish, the Dreaming is “Mag Mor” or “Mag Mell”, Arcadia is “Tir na Nog”, and High King is “Ard Rí”. After centuries of suppression, the Irish language is even rusty to many Clurichauns… Lore 4 *Clurichauns secretly refer to themselves as the Daoine Sidhe, a name they received from their mortal kin during the Sundering, and know their Kith to have once been very similar to the Sidhe before the Sundering. *Clurichaun history links them to a hero named Míl, supposedly from Spain, who led them in conquest of Ireland against the Tuatha Dé Danaan in the early Sundering, and they very secretly call themselves House Míl, or the Sons of Míl. *When the Sons of Míl conquered Ireland, they drove the defeated Tuatha Dé Danaan underground into the raths and burghs and asserted their own rule above, only later retreating to the raths and burghs themselves during the later Sundering once the Sidhe had fled to Arcadia. *The traditional Clurichaun courts of House Míl with their own kings lasted until the end of the Irish royal line in the 12th century, when the English conquered Ireland. *The magic that binds the Clurichauns to Ireland consists of a prophecy given to the Sons of Míl linked with the grace of the Tuatha goddess Eriu. *When the Shattering came, Clurichauns as a whole stuck it out in Ireland, not retreating to Arcadia. Lore 5 *The explanation for the differences between Clurichauns and Sidhe lie somewhere in their close tie to the Irish people, the changes to the Irish Dream, and the loss of an Irish royal tradition over history during the Sundering and the Interregnum. Thus later Clurichaun tales make them seem more like common folk, which in later times was the ideal of the Irish personality. *When the Sons of Míl invaded the island that is now Ireland, Eriu blessed them as the pure conquerors and rightful successors of Ireland as a result of how true their respect and honor were even in conquest of the Tuatha Dé Danaan. *The prophecy that brought the Sons of Míl to Eire and the blessings they received from Eriu have intimately tied them to the Irish Dream, including their moods, appearances, beliefs, and habits. If the Irish Dream changes in the future, they will change with it as well. Thus, the future survival and health of the Irish Dream is extremely important to any Clurichaun. *Clurichauns are less mixed with mortals than Commoner Kithain and those Sidhe who have undergone the Commoner Way, such as House Scathach. They are also untainted by Formorian blood, unlike the descendants of the Tuatha Dé Danaan, who bred with the Formorians. This makes Clurichauns’ natures more directly tied to the purest post-Formorian Irish Dream. 'Eshu' Lore 1 *Descended from dreams out of Africa, India, and the Middle East *Gifted linguists and storytellers *Susceptible to a challenge, gamble, or quest *Renowned tricksters and con artists *Wanderers guided by chance, often referred to by the Kith as Lady Fate. Ruled by dignity and pride. Lore 2 *Vague and mostly unreliable rumors of the history between the Eshu and the Sidhe *Commonly ambassadors and diplomats in Fae Society (the Accordance War) but capable of battle (the Accordance War) *Heard the term Elegbara in referance to the kith *Know the stories of Eshu captaining, being crew, or pirates in exploration of the New World *The purpose of the Freedom Swords Network (pg. 23, Kithbook) and the likeness to the Robin Hood tales Lore 3 *Heard the terms Ojo and Iku applied to the Seelie and Unseelie Courts *European Elegbara were rare until the 20th century *Begun study in the principle of Uhuru- The Freedom *Basic instruction in the concept of the Orishas *The Social Structure (or lack thereof) visible to the rest of kithain society Lore 4 *Vague rumors of the Oba- a royal line of the Elegbara *The balance of Ojo and Iku within each Elegbara, as well as the folly of judging another by the chosen path -- the principles of which originate before Court codes *Heard a few incomplete stories about the origin of the Eshu, rumor that the Elegbara believe they preceeded the Sidhe *Know about the existence of the Elegbara Lore Keepers, and a few degrees of separation away from being able to locate them *Scholar in the philosophy of Uhuru and it's practical application Lore 5 *Know the names and functions of the Orishas *Have complete oral tradition of the Eshu origin *Know the history of the Oba and the Ancestral Homeland *Master of the Uhuru philosophy *Heard about the Aithu and the Iku-Abeokuta (Shadow Court) 'Nocker' Lore 1 *Of the Bes Din ruling bodies and the 5 main guilds Nockers belong to, some of the details in a standard contract, rates and rights of a Bes Din member and the powers and responsibilities of the Bes Dins. *Some of the Nocker lexicon, the basics of their profanity, why the Nockers are so frustrated and why they always see faults in everything (though not why the faults are there). *That technology does not equal banality. *How basic mundane crafts and sciences can be applied to chimerical works and fundamental Nocker technical details like the difference between a left and right-handed screwdriver. *That to Nockers, Court is secondary to Kith and groups of them are called Unions. *That Redcaps get Cacafuego if they eat a Nocker so usually won’t. Lore 2 *The secret principle and tradition of checking all favours, credit and wrongs three times then paying back twofold. *Of the Disrupters Guild, the existence of Bes Din Vaults, how to prepare standard contracts, of Golems and roughly how they are made, the laws relating to them and how bad things get for anyone who breaks these laws. *Of FUBARs and how useful they are, the Infusion Art, the Chimerical Alchemy and Gematria abilities and that the Gematria maths and language originates from Kabbalistic teachings and principles. *Of some of the common items such as Goblin Crossbows, Basilisk Stones and Aetheradios. *Of the Goblin Town freehold’s connection to the Accordance War in Concordia and the Nocker Lords in the Isle of the Mighty. *How the Nockers have always worked closely with humans, their involvement in the Age of Enlightenment and the Apollo 11 project. *That Gottfried Wilhelm Von Leibniz was Nocker Kinain and that Nockers hate Newton. *Of the Hieronymous Continuum Dream Realm and the tales connected to it as well as the Plato Doctrine of Forms and how it relates to Nockers. *Of the stories of the first Basilisk Stone, the Chronicle of the Black Mountain and other major legends from Nocker history. Lore 3 *Have heard of the Unseelie Nights brand of adult products, rumours of a 7th guild, the existence of ‘Goblins’ and that these Goblins sometimes work for the Nockers. *Of the existence of some Proscribed items such as Energy Cannons and Ogre Mark 2 Warmachines. *All of the standard commonplace words of the Nocker tongue. *Many of the other great Nocker Kinain throughout history and the reasons why the Nockers hate Newton along with the traditional ‘pilgrimage’ to his grave. *That it was the Trolls who killed Dafyll at Goblin Town and blamed it on the Nockers. *Of the mechanical egg creation story and other more obscure Nocker histories, the early history of the kith and its mistreatment by others. *Of the locations of most of the major Nocker freeholds and the names of the major Nocker Unions. *Theoretically how to get to the Hieronymous Continuum and Hollow Earth Dream Realms. Lore 4 *The Nocker lexicon in great detail and depth – for example all the words for ‘excrement’. *Of the existence of highly secretive projects, such as the Ogre Hunter Mark 3 death machines. *That the Goblins and Nockers are related somehow. *Of the Doctrine of Joy for the Shattering times. *Most of the Nocker history as the collected works entitled The Chronicle of the Black Mountain including key Guild members such as Hieronymous J. Continuum, the first Aethernaut. *Of the sites of the Redcap/Nocker tunnel wars and tales of collapsed tunnels with things called Fomorians in them. *The locations and details of all major Nocker freeholds and Unions as well as numerous minor ones. *Where the trod to the Hollow Earth is reputed to be. Lore 5 *You think you know what the 7th Guild is… *You are aware of Classified and Top Secret Unions. *Where the locations of some of the tunnels rumoured to have Fomorians still in them are. *You know in detail and have added to the Chronicle of the Black Mountain. *Details of the Hollow Earth Realm and some of its secrets are known to you. *You know the names of some of those involved in the creation of Caliburn. 'Piskey' Lore 1 ''' *Piskies comes from the faerie dreams of British common folk and are connected to the countryside and farm life of Britain. *Piskies are quick with fingers and feet. *Piskies really like mortals, especially children. *Piskies tend to steal things, and they tend to forget things -- the two together can be very irritating. *Piskies like to work, and they often work with children, or simply in order to travel, which they also do a lot of. *Most Piskies are Seelie. *Piskies are generally very inquisitive. *Piskies are few in number, and were thought to be extinct since the 16th century A.D. until recently. '''Lore 2 *Piskies are related to Kinain among the Picts of Ancient Scotland, but they keep secrets about that. Most Piskey Kinain are English, Cornish, or Welsh or of similar descent. *Piskey stories often tell of them leading people off track in the countryside by using magic to confuse them. *Due to the countryside nature of the dream that made them, Piskies are very concerned with the welfare of mortals, especially the British. *Piskies tend to genuinely respect the Sidhe, but they are most friendly with Satyrs, Eshu, and Pooka. *Most Piskies are inherently very trusting and frequently naive, like a child or common villager. They tend to avoid politics. *Piskies are disliked by many other Kithain due to something they did during the Sundering. Lore 3 *Early Piskies, experts at taking things, served the Sidhe by taking powerful artifacts and hiding them in secret places to protect them from enemies. *Early Piskies, concerned with mortal affairs, became divided among their tribes, and often fought each other. There were Northern Piskies with the Picts, Southern Piskies with the Bretons and Romans, and Western Piskies with the Welsh and Cornish, etc. *Southern and Western Piskies were very active in service of the Sidhe when defending Wales, Cornwall, and England in ancient times before the Saxon conquest. *Piskies fought alongside Roman Satyrs in defending Britain, and the two Kiths became close for a time before Rome withdrew. *Piskies are mostly Seelie because of a huge tragedy of the kith during the Sundering. *Knows that the Piskey homeland is lost Lyonesse and that many of the legends of Lyonesse are true. *Knows about the efforts of the brave few Piskies who remained behind after most hid in Lyonesse. Lore 4 *Snails are very important to the Kith and the Dreaming, but the question is, "Why?" *Knows what some of the things the early Piskies stole and hid away are, including the 13 Hallows of Britain. *Knows of the House of the Wheel and the House of the Spiral, and that they are related to the Courts. *Knows that Redcaps are closely related to the cosmic cause of the demise of the House of the Spiral in Scotland during the Sundering. *Knows the story of the theft of Lyonesse from the Autumn World. *Knows that Winter is coming very soon, and that the return of Lyonesse is a harbinger of it. *Knows that modern Piskies can also be Unseelie, but that the Unseelie of today are not the same as the House of the Spiral as it used to be. Lore 5 *Knows the reasons behind stealing powerful artifacts, and knows some Piskies are always on the lookout for the time to quest for the return of those items, and that they form a secret society. *Knows some beginning clues to finding the artifacts stolen by Piskies, including the importance of snails. *Knows that the House of the Spiral fell to the forces of change and hunger that it sought to understand, but also that many werewolf prodigals had something to do with it. *Knows that the cosmic forces of change have grown so great that the return of Lyonesse is coming in order to rebalance the Autumn World some before Winter hits. *Knows that the House of the Spiral probably exists still, but in a form that is probably too changed to recognize before it shows itself. 'Pooka' Lore 1 *Pooka are a Kith of fun-loving, mischievous, yet often dangerous pranksters that avoid telling the direct Truth. *Pooka each have an Affinity with one species of animal, and are able to turn into a normal member of that species with a Kithain mind. *Pooka make friends easily and people seem to open up easily to them - especially children. *They have a strong connection with Nature, and their magicks tend to be associated with nature in some way. - Knows the current Pooka Holidays (including the 2 days of Samhain) Lore 2 *Knows Pooka can have Affinities with animals other than the usual non-threatening mammals most commonly seen. *Knows the traditional role of the Pooka is Protectors of Nature. *Knows that there are Native American Fae known as Nunnehi in Concordia *Knows of Pooka fostering dreams of wonder in children, and protecting them from the dark Nightmares of Banality that molestation can cause them. *Knows the reactions of the Pooka to the Night of Iron Knives. *Knows of Martin Long-Claw (Bear Pooka) and his role in ending Pooka Hostility after the Accordance War. Lore 3 *Knows that Pooka Lie as a tool to show others that not all Truths are knowable; some things just cannot be fathomed. *Knows the ancient Pooka Holidays (Alban Eiler, Alban Heruin, Alban Elfed, Alban Arthin), and the origins of them. *Knows that Nunnehi share some connection with Nature; giving them common ground for dealing with Pooka. *Knows about the Pooka Exodus during the Sundering. *Knows that Horus was a famous Pooka that was worshipped as a god by the Egyptians. *Knows about the existence of the Dream-Burrows, but not what happened there. Lore 4 *Pooka were one of the first dreams of mankind; as seen in the cave paintings at Trois Fréres. *Know about the "Years of Suffering" (The Industrial Revolution). *Know about the Dream-Burrows, the names of one or two major ones, some general stories of life within them. *Knows that Pooka and Nunnehi spring from similar Dreams; and that similarity can make relationships with the Nunnehi easier for Pooka than other European Fae - but knows that respectful distance is the best way to deal with them. *Knows that Pooka were the animal-like Egyptian and Aztec Gods (Horus, Thoth, Anubis, Quetzalcóatl, etc.), and the source of animal-worshipping cults. *Knows that Christianity and other Monotheistic Religions specifically targeted and persecuted the Pooka, as the gods of the nature-oriented religions most people adhered to (and still do to this day). Lore 5 *Have heard of a mention of a home realm of the Pooka, hidden in the Deep Dreaming; and only those that are somehow deemed "fun" can enter it. *Knows all about the Dream-Burrows, the Bedlam-Wars, the names of the major ones, and perhaps a few minor ones. *Knows of a few occasions when the Nunnehi and Pooka fought side by side and/or of some specific long-standing Treaties between them. *Knows the Origins of the Pooka. *Knows about Osiris' Flail, and that it's missing. 'Redcap' Lore 1 *Redcaps are vicious brutal bastards born from nightmares. *Almost all of them are Unseelie and the few Seelie ones are hunted by the rest of the Kith. *Redcaps can eat anything, and have a natural ability to frighten, insult, or anger people. *Redcaps have always been brutal bastards, and fought strongly against the Sidhe in the Accordance War. Lore 2 *Redcaps suffer from an eternal hunger that never fades. Part of their bad temper and worse attitude comes from that. *When redcaps do organize they form into Bands. Bands follow a definite pattern of leadership, much like a pack of wolves. The Boss can be replaced at any time for any reason, as long as there's someone strong enough to take them out. *In the past, Redcaps and Redcap bands have often hired themselves out as monster hunters, and have been terribly effective *Legend has it that that the only way to kill a Redcap is to destroy one of his teeth. No one has ever been successful enough to remove something from the mouth of a Redcap though. But if someone could they might gain power over the Redcap. Lore 3 *The origins of Redcaps lie not only in mere Nightmares, but have some connection to winter. The modern Redcap archetype traces its roots to the Pictish Peel Towers. *Redcaps have two old-fashioned levels of distinction beyond the standard norm. The first are the Lairds. The Lairds are Redcaps who have taken control of a Freehold and are holding it by force. The second, and much rarer and more respected are the Fimmrarchs, or Redcap sorcerers. Seelie Redcaps are put into two separate categories by their Unseelie brethren as well - Jokes, and Badasses. These aren't formal titles, per se, as much as branded distinctions. *Many Redcaps wear Gauntlets that they have fashioned for themselves. It is considered weak to wear another Redcap's Gauntlets, unless they were specifically passed on to you. A Redcap with this level of Lore can create their own Gauntlets. *Has heard rumors of Redcap-specific legends, such as: "There is a rare Kith that seems to be an offshoot of the Redcaps, something like a river shark", "There may be chimera related to hunger that Redcaps sometimes call their own, something like piranha children and plants." May even have heard some tall tales about Shabbyman ("the Redcap that lives forever and eats naughty children"), the Hungry Hill ("a mountain that eats the dreams of the world, surrounded by endless desert"), or Winterblade ("the Scythe of Death, who is, himself, a Redcap"). *The Redcaps dealt well with the Interregnum, and thrived in the Industrial Revolution, where they loved the consuming factories and brutal conditions. They also especially loved the fact that the Sidhe weren't around to try to control them. Lore 4 *The true origins of the Redcaps lie in the cold Winter wind. The Redcaps don't fear the coming of Winter, for when it hits, the Redcaps will return to their true selves. *Redcaps originally had all sorts of different forms and names as hunger-based fae, but one faerie named "Redcap" so embodied all forms of hunger (beyond simply desire to eat), that his influence shaped the entire proto-kith, and gave form to what would eventually be known as "Redcaps". *The Redcaps have an offshoot Kith called River Hags. Every River Hag is tied to a specific portion of a river. At this level of Lore you can identify an area protected by a River Hag. *Not all Redcaps are susceptible to the curse of "power over them through their teeth", and there's no way to be sure if one is before trying it, but if they are susceptible, then you can destroy them by crushing their tooth on an altar stone with an iron hammer. *Knows the stories of legendary Redcaps, such as Aelfric, Theodric, Offa, Shabbyman, and maybe even Redcap himself. *Knows the ancient art of creating Dry Dust. *Knows substantial information on hungry grass and boggies, and knows slightly more substantial rumors about the Hungry Hill ("a mysterious hill that can eat travelers") or Winterblade ("The Scythe that will usher in the Second Winter"). *The Sidhe were responsible for the Sundering and Shattering, because they continually tried to keep the waking and dreaming worlds separate and distinct. Redcaps tried to warn the other kiths, but no one listened, and the Redcaps decided that they could go fuck themselves. Lore 5 *Redcaps are the embodiment on hunger, the freezing wind, and other natural forms of omnipresent destruction. *Redcaps were some of the first dream-creatures, along with the dreams that would become Sluagh and Satyr. They were born from the most primal desires of man, and the Redcaps ruled as barbarian chiefs in the first Winter, as they will in the second one. *Knows at least a half-dozen "proofs" of this early heritage and nobility (from basic animal/human psychological prevalence of "feeding urges" to the use of Red Ochre as "blood" in burials and the earliest of pre-historic art and so forth). *Knowledge of all non-unique Redcap treasures, as well as how to make Blooded Gauntlets. Also knows stories of most historical Redcaps, as well as shockingly accurate stories of the Hungry Hill and Winterblade... *"Knowledge" of when the Sidhe popped up from their fairy mounds and tried to claim nobility over everyone, how Redcaps were the kings of Winter, etc. 'Satyr' Lore 1 *You know we are the dreams of passion; the passion for knowledge, for battle, for lust and for song; passion without abandon. *You know of Pan and his journeys. *You know of Dionysus and the part he played in the world of the Grecian Gods. *You know our home is the side of Mount Olympus and it is there we feel most free. *You know that the Thyrsus is the Satyr weapon of choice and you know how to make one. *You know of the existence of the Grapes of Wrath and you know what they can do. Lore 2 *You know we have a code that enhances our living and brings a harmony to our live, the Satyr Code of Good Living. *You understand the pull passion has on us, and you know the passions of choice of the two courts. *You know the full story of Pan, his life and his encounters. *You know of the Horn of Hermes and the powers it possesses. *You know how Pan developed his gift and are well versed in it's uses. Lore 3 *You know the full story of Dionysus and his activities. *You know of the rest of the Unseelie Sidhe Gods. *You know of the existence of the Halcyon Hunter and the Minoan Mosaic and what they can do. *You have heard of the famous tragos of the kith including the tragos of San Francisco and Eden. *You know the exact location of the Satyr homeland on the sides of Olympus. Lore 4 *You know the full story of the Olympians, the Unseelie Sidhe who were expelled from Arcadia. You also know a little of the Fates, the Muses and the lesser creatures who lived on Mount Olympus with them. *You know of the Sands of time and what they are capable of. *You know of the famous members of the kith, the great leaders and scholars. Lore 5 *You know we have a sister kith, long unheard of and lost to the mists to all but a few. *You know that our homelands held many kiths that have long been lost; perhaps they remain in Arcadia but no one knows. *You are knowledgeable in the full story of the Grecian world of the Gods; you know of the Olympians, the Titans and the lesser Gods as well as the assorted others. *You know the story of the Titans, how the ruled, the family tress and how they came to be overthrown by the Olympians. *You know how the Fates ruled over world of mortal men and the whispers of the role they played over the gods. *You know the names of the muses and the magic's they worked over creativity. *You also know of the lesser gods and assorted demi-gods. *You have heard of the Syrinx and the power it has. 'Sidhe' Lore 1 *You know that the Sidhe left the world a long time ago, during the dark ages and then returned in the late 60's. *You know that Sidhe have pointed ears *You know that there are noble houses that all Sidhe belong to. You would have heard the name of 1-3 of the houses. *You know that the High King is a Sidhe. *Sidhe can do some really odd things that Commoners can not. Lore 2 *You know that Sidhe are not changelings. You understand that they have not undergone the changeling way ritual. *You can name one or two special arts used by the Sidhe. *Names and general stereotypes of the main five Seelie noble houses. *Heard rumors that there are a few more here and there. *You have heard of House Scathatch although you do not understand why other Sidhe refer to them as the half breeds. *You can name the current ruling kings and queens of your Country *Know the Sidhe left for Arcadia during the Shattering *You know that the Sidhe almost had total victory during the Accordance War although you are probably not aware of the exact specifics of the war. *You have heard of the Fior *You have heard that Sidhe have ancient pacts with others Lore 3 *You know the advantages and disadvantages of the different Seelie Houses (Gwydion, Dougal, Fiona, Eiluned, Liam) *You know that Sidhe are not reborn when they die. You also know that know one knows what happens to their souls when they are slain. *You know that the Sidhe of House Scathach have undergone the Changeling Way ritual of the commoners and are no longer fae or Sidhe. *You have heard that the House Scathach chose to stay in the Autumn world and forsaken their place amongst the Sidhe in Arcadia. *Know more specifics about the arts employed by the Sidhe, names, capabilities, etc. *Knows that some Sidhe remained behind during the Interregnum *Heard of some of the secret societies among the Sidhe *You are familiar with many of the in's and out's of fae politics, who is in charge, the local scene, etc. *You know that Fior is a time-honored tradition of the Sidhe. *You are familiar with some of the ancient pacts the Sidhe pledged to other supernatural creatures Lore 4 *Heard rumor that the houses that returned were actually exiled from Arcadia *You are familiar with the Romantic Legacies. *Knows that the Commoners killed most of the Sidhe remaining behind during the Interregnum *Understands Lost Ones *Has heard many of the stories of the Accordance War *Has heard of the majority of the secret societies of the Sidhe *Names and general stereotypes of the Unseelie noble houses (Ailil, Balor, Leanhaun). *You are familiar with most of the ancient pacts the Sidhe pledged to other supernatural creatures Lore 5 *You knows that something dark came back with the Sidhe when they returned *Is familiar with all secret societies of the kith, and is well versed in their politics and customs. *Knows that the wheel has stopped turning. You understand that if the wheel does not begin turning again all dreams will die. *You know the advantages and disadvantages of the different Unseelie Houses (Ailil, Balor, Leanhaun). *You know what the Unseelie Houses truly stand for. *You are familiar with all of the ancient pacts the Sidhe pledged to other supernatural creatures 'Sluagh' Lore 1 *Knows what Sluagh like to eat (but not why) *Sluagh can only whisper in their Fae seeming and are soft-spoken in any case *Binding a Sluagh with ropes is a pointless exercise *Sluagh don't like noise or bright lights *The other Kith don't tend to trust the Sluagh *Calling on the Sluagh without an invitation is generally a bad idea Lore 2 *Has heard of High Tea and might have attended one *Knows where the Sluagh originated *Knows that the Sluagh enjoyed the Victorian age and some of the reasons why *Sluagh can talk with ghosts - may even have met a ghost or two *Knows some of the reasons the other Kith don't trust the Sluagh *Vague details of historical relationships with the other Kith *The proper etiquette to observe at High Tea *Why frightening people (especially children) is a good thing. Lore 3 *The basic story of the Slaying of Voices *How Sluagh eating habits developed *Understands the importance of researching the origins of the Kith *The unwisdom of questioning a Sluagh's given word *Why Sluagh don't care (and even encourage) the lies the other Kith believe about them *How to get hold of Enchanter *About the existence of some of the Kith's Treasures (but not their location) *How High Tea should be hosted *That Sluagh were instrumental in the enactment of Child Labour laws Lore 4 *How to host a notably successful High Tea *The names of Sluagh in the area, the relations between them and their major interests *Full details of the story of the slaying of voices, including the names of the major players and has an informed opinion concerning the consquences *About the one time the Sluagh indulged in the sort of bacchanalia the other Kith believe they indulge in all the time. *Knows of the existence of most of the Treasures and the locations of one or two of them *A solid understanding of the historical relationships between the Sluagh and the other Kith Lore 5 *Has a well researched theory about the origins of the Kith *The names of many famous Sluagh and how they can be recognized in their present incarnations *That the number of Sluagh undergoing Chrysalis is subject to some law of supply and demand - we will be there in the number that are needed. *Knows who really killed Lord Dafyll in the accordance war *That there will be a new Spring, though the Sluagh may not be around to see it *That it is in extremely poor taste to allude to any of this 'Troll' Lore 1 *These massive creatures usually have bluish tinted skin and horns akin to rams *Known for their great strengths and boundless stubbornness *Their dedication to duty and honor only equaled to their legendary strength *Heard of a few Legendary members of this Kith, such as Ottmar, Red Rory, and Moira the Mountain, although you've heard nothing significant other than their names. *Many believe the origins were in the cold northlands of Europe. Lore 2 *Know the basic tenets of the Code of Dagda. *Trolls are the epitome of Chivalry, some believe they were created by the Dreaming to protect its inhabitants. *Perhaps they are even the First Fae in existence *Know a few more in depth origins and the Myths of Trolls *You have heard that there are a few divisions within a Lodge and know that one is expected to be respectful while within the freehold *Know that oathbreakers are shunned in Troll society and what happens to a troll if they ever become oathbroken. *You have heard of some of the better-known Troll heroes of legend, and a little of what they are known for. Lore 3 *The tenants of the Code of Dagda are well known *You have an understanding of some Troll history. *Know proper Battlefield etiquette, so to not dishonor yourself in the eyes of your brethren *Before the Sidhe's return, Trolls were the unofficial leaders with Kithain society. They were known for helping through practicality and through lending a strong hand from time to time *The politics and divisions in a Lodge are known to you, such as the Fellowships of the Mountain, Hearth, and Storm *You know several stories of Legendary Trolls in their entirety. Lore 4 *You are well schooled in the various interpretations of the Code of Dagda, and can easily discuss the differences between the Seelie and Unseelie opinions. *The Myths and Eddas of old are well versed to you, some trace these to the origins of the Kith *The various origin beliefs are known at this point, for instance Traditional, Danaist, Egalitarian, and Athenian *A few Lodges are known plus the Thane in charge. The rules and regulations of the halls are known as well. *Many strategic schemes and maneuvers have been learned, in addition to the Troll Generals who used them *Perhaps you remember tales of old or have read the works of great Troll chronicles, like The Chronicles of Leander. *Most of Troll history is known to you *You have a vague understanding of some of the legends that center around Ragnarok Lore 5 *Runes passed down by the Gods themselves imbue your mind *Detailed legends and proof of the inception of Trolls is known to you, or perhaps your own theory is well proven *Most of the Lodges and Troll owned mews are known and the Thane in charge. You are well versed in the procedures of Lodges. You could run one without much trouble *You know the inception of the Escheat and the early wars with the Sidhe. You may even have been at peace proceedings, in a past life Category:Changeling